LOVEiyu
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Cinta ini mungkin cinta monyet, bisa jadi cinta karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menyebut si Tembem dan si Bodoh yang menginjak masa pubertas. Hanya saja kenyataan mengatakan bahwa mereka itu dekat, dan akan selalu begitu. NaruHina #Chapter 3; The O-bdurate O-de
1. Prologue

**Hai, genki desu?**

**Lama saya tidak membuka akun saya, susah usang banget. Banyak sarang laba-labanya, hehehe.**

**Nah, karena saya juga nggak terlalu dikenal, langsung saja ke cerita saya**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**LOVEiyu belongs to Aiko Fusui**

**Cast: Main= Hinata, yang lain nyusul ^^  
Warning: School-life, Romance, Gaje, Typo#sorry, AU, yang nggak suka sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri ^^**

**Watashi wa Atarashii fanfic, dozo minna-san …**

**LOVEiyu**

Cinta pertamaku itu…

_Prologue_

Pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, hanya saja aku sedikit terlambat untuk menyimpannya dalam hatiku.

Kupikir aku bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selama aku hidup dengan semua hal yang kusenangi, nyatanya aku memang tidak berbakat membuat spekulasi.

Cinta pertamaku bisa dibilang menyesakkan, '_flip_'. Aku tidak menatapnya saat yang ia sukai hanya aku, dan aku tidak bisa menggapainya ketika datang hari aku yang menyukai dirinya.

ironis memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? jatuh cinta ini tak bisa memilih tempat dan waktu yang bisa kusesuaikan seperti tema kamarku.

Cinta pertamaku sungguh keren. Dia tipe cowok yang atletis, tampan, disukai banyak perempuan, tapi tidak terlalu suka membaca. Yang tidak pernah terpikirkan saat itu adalah dia menyukaiku. Kepribadianku yang cuek dan masih polos, membutakan hatiku bahwa ada yang lebih baik dikerjakan 'berdua' daripada sendiri. Jadi kusangkal semua itu, menutup hati dan terus menjadi cewek dingin yang memposisikan dirinya pada zona temanku.

Cinta pertamaku adalah yang kutemui di tahun terakhir masa sekolah menengah pertamaku. Tidak genap hari-hari satu tahun kulewati bersamanya, karena dia sering bolos dan telat masuk kelas. Tapi entah darimana sumbernya, memoriku penuh dengan cerita-cerita yang kubuat bersama dirinya.

Tersebutlah kami sahabat-_saat itu aku hanya menganggapnya teman_-dia suka menjahiliku, aku membenci hal ini karena aku menyukai ketenangan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa tahan berteman dengannya. Tapi entah apa kehendak langit, aku masuk kelas dan dia sudah berada di depan bangkuku. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menjabat tanganku, memperkenalkan namanya dengan kesan 'Kau harus menyegani diriku'. Aku terdiam, sedikit muak dengan gayanya yang sok. Kupikir, aku akan lebih membencinya.

Tapi aku sudah bilang tadi kan? Aku bukan tipe cewek yang pandai membuat spekulasi. Nyatanya, aku dan dia berteman baik, meski hubungan pertemanan kami agak aneh karena yang ia lakukan hanya membuatku menangis dan merasa jengkel.

Meskipun begitu, kami tetap berteman. Perasaan marah dan jengkelku hanya bertahan kurang dari lima menit sebelum dia menyuapku dengan suaranya yang merdu. Aku selalu suka mendengarkan dirinya bernyanyi, jadi kututup mataku dan mendengarkan _cantabile_-nya yang menyentuh tiap nada dan tahapan irama entah apa namanya.

Dia menangkup wajahku di telapak tangannya, memaksaku membuka mata, bertatapan. Tak ada suara lagi yang keluar. Hanya ada deru nafas dan wajahnya yang perlahan berubah memerah.

"Aku bernyanyi untukmu."

Kemudian yang kurasakan hanyalah hangat bibirnya di pipi kananku.

masih berlanjut...

**Karena Prolog, jadi memang sedikit. Nah, mohon review-nya dan koreksinya. Flame monggo, semuanya dipersilahkan mengungkapkan isi hati ^^**

**Ohya, fic ini juga saya publish di blog saya, hehehe**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	2. Chapter 1: The First

**Wew, para pembaca fanfic emang cerdas-cerdas. Bahkan hanya dengan sedikit clue, pemuda itu sudah ada di bayangan. Ahaha, iya emang Naruto yang bakal jadi pair sama Hinata. Dan untuk yang menginginkan chara lain, maafkan aku. Tapi emang sudah kebangun alurnya di kepala sih. Jadi yah, hehehe gomenasai...**

**Yap, sebelum mulai UAS, saya update dulu chapter 2-nya..**

**Dozo, minna-san ^^**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**LOVEiyu belongs to Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: School-life, AU, lil OOC, Romance, gaje, typo?**

**Main Cast: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Other: Naruto, Kiba, dll**

LOVEiyu

Yang pertama dan...

Chapitre 1, The First

Hal-hal pertama bagiku adalah yang istimewa, semuanya. Seolah memilikinya adalah kejora yang kutangkap dengan jaring bintang. Terasa melayang dan berdiri di atas awan. Rasa senang saat bisa mengendarai sepeda pertama kali, rasa senang saat masuk sekolah pertama kali, dan lebih banyak lagi rasa senang yang berloncatan. Termasuk cinta.

Semua orang memiliki cinta pertama. Pengalaman paling pertama tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apakah dirinya disana sudah tidur atau sama dengan kondisi menyedihkan ini-memikirkan kita barang sejenak. Pengalaman paling pertama untuk merasakan detak jantung abnormal kala namanya disebut di dekat kita, menyentuh saraf khusus yang dibuat tuhan hingga mampu membuat hati menggigil meski namanya tidak sedingin es serut.

Cinta pertamaku bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Cinta pertama Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang gadis yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan padaku. Dan cinta pertama Kiba Inuzuka adalah Hinata Hyuuga, aku.

Naruto berhasil menggaet cinta pertamanya hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, tiga hari pacaran, dan setelah itu putus. Sebatas itu yang ia ceritakan pada kami saat sekelompok orang bodoh di kelas sedang bermain _"Truth or Dare"_. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang ikut pada lingkaran penuh tawa itu. Aku tahu karena mereka terlalu berisik saat bercerita.

Dia kemudian mohon diri, menghampiriku dan duduk di tepat di depanku. "Sedang apa?" aku mendongak dan menemukan matanya yang biru cemerlang.

"Kau tahu Harry Potter yang seri ke empat?" aku balik bertanya, menunjukkan buku tebal dengan sampul hijau bergambar pemuda culun berkacamata. Ia menyingkir, menggeleng dan berkata "Aku tidak suka membaca." Sebelum menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan kembali pada lingkaran bodoh yang masih sangat ramai.

Suara mereka menggema, sampai akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka berteriak, satu nama ditantang untuk memilih apa yang akan dia lakukan sebagai hukuman yang sebenarnya pilar permainan.

"_Truth or Dare, Choose one!"_

Aku tak terlalu peduli saat mataku begitu fokus pada barisan kata-kata yang menyusun adegan dimana labirin yang dilewati si pemuda culun menuntunnya pada monster pembuat teka-teki. Tapi tanganku kemudian ditarik seseorang untuk berdiri.

"Apa sih?" mengajukan komplain, dia hanya nyengir. Di belakangnya, kumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu meneriakinya.

"_DARE DARE DARE."_

"Hinata-_chan_." Namaku dipanggil olehnya. Pemuda ini namanya Kiba dan sangat menyukai hewan menggonggong, bahkan punya peternakannya.

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku erat. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya sebagai indikasi bahwa dia sedang gugup. Matanya yang coklat memiliki begitu banyak fokus tapi selalu terlempar pada diriku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kakiku entah kenapa tidak bisa bergerak.

Kupandangi beberapa orang disana, yang kutuju adalah Naruto yang malah memalingkan mukanya dariku. Awalnya aku ingin meminta bantuannya, tapi sepertinya sangsi untuk melakukannya saat ini. Apa dia kalah main monopoli lagi? Harusnya dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Tidakkah dia mau membantuku?

Merasa tidak adil, aku protes. "Setidaknya jelasin dulu, ada apa ini. Aku nggak mau ikut permainan bodoh kalian." Dengan tetap berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari genggamannya.

Seorang maju selangkah, mungkin dia perwakilan pembicara dari banyak orang itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa Kiba yang kini nampak begitu kikuk di depanku membuat keputusan untuk menggunakan _'Dare'_ sebagai hukumannya. Sedangkan keberanian yang diujikan adalah menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia sukai sekarang.

"Hah?" suaraku konyol ditelan begitu banyak tawa yang berderai. Semangat itu datang lagi dengan sorakan yang lebih keras. Kiba bertambah berkeringat. Ia seakan ingin memuntahkan rahasia kriminalnya di depan pejabat interpol.

Ia gugup, dan aku takut setengah mati. Wajahnya menyebarkan rona merah melewati tatonya yang juga berwarna sama, dan wajahku terserang pucat seperti kapas yang terkena air.

"Hinata-_chan_…" dia memulai.

"_Tolong jangan lakukan ini, Kiba-kun. Aku takut." _Rasanya ingin berkata demikian, tapi lidahku seolah tak menemukan celah untuk berbicara. Aku tidak pernah berpengalaman tentang hal ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku akan meledakkan amarahku karena merasa terancam dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi sekarang umurku sudah empat belas tahun, sekiranya sangat tidak sopan untuk marah pada orang yang sudah dengan segala kebaikannya menyukai dirimu.

"…_d-daisu-su.._" aku memejamkan mata. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kiba-kun yang bersuara gagap seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang paling cerewet di kelas. Menceritakan apapun, mengomentari apapun, pokoknya tidak bisa diam. Tapi, hari ini aku menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hei? Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini!

Kegugupan Kiba tersalur padaku dan berubah menjadi kebingungan yang menakutkan. Mengelilingi logika yang bertahan, mengajakku untuk segera melarikan diri dari situasi gila ini. Sorakan _dare dare dare_ sama sekali membantuku untuk tenggelam dalam ketakutan yang lebih.

Sampai pada batasnya, kakiku melemas. Saat yang kupikirkan adalah bokongku akan sakit menyentuh lantai, dua tangan lain menjagaku, melepaskan diriku dari genggaman Kiba, membuka jalan secara nekad untuk menggendongku berlari.

"Jangan nangis, Muka Tembem!"

Aku ingat, di hari itu, Rabu tanggal empat belas di bulan musim gugur, untuk pertama kalinya aku bolos.

Dia selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ada dalam hidupku. Dia orang pertama yang mengajariku main monopoli-meski dia selalu kalah melawan Shikamaru, dia adalah yang pertama mengejekku 'Muka Tembem', dia yang pertama menyanyikan aku lagu favorit yang tidak pernah bisa kuhapal liriknya, dan lebih banyak hal-hal pertama yang mengacu pada dirinya terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku pikir ada banyak lagi yang akan terjadi tanpa adanya tuntutan atau aturan dalam kehidupan serba _friendzone_ ini, sampai hari ini tiba.

"Kiba nggak akan jadi pacar pertamamu, kan?" aku diturunkan di sampingnya. Kami di atap gedung sekolah. Sepi dan terkunci dalam tenangnya arakan awan putih di langit.

"Eh?" aku menoleh padanya sampai leherku terasa sakit. "M-mana bi-bisa!" asal.

"Dia menyukaimu. Katanya kau yang pertama, gezzz, pasti bohong, dia kan tukang tipu. Tapi kamu nggak suka dia kan? Kamu kan nggak akrab sama dia, nggak kenal dan gampang ditipu. Dia nggak cocok jadi pacar kamu." Naruto berbicara selancar itu dengan menatap ke dalam mataku. Raut seriusnya sedikit menyeramkan karena bola matanya menggelap. "Ngerti kan!"

Seperti boneka kekang, aku mengangguk secara otomatis. "Hh... _yokattebayo_." Katanya, meluruskan kaki untuk kemudian berbaring di samping kakiku. Matanya terpejam dengan senyuman yang selalu kusukai.

"Berbaring di sampingku atau aku bisa melihat warna celana dalammu." Spontan aku duduk, berjuang melawan angin atap sekolah yang jahil. Aku tidak berbaring sehingga dia mendecak. Tapi dalam satu gerakan cepat, pangkuanku berat karena kepalanya.

"HEI! Bisakah kau tidak sembarangan lagi padaku! Jangan main gendong atau melarikan aku kayak gini dong! Ini pertama kalinya aku bolos tauk! Argh!"

Dia tertawa, menikmati semuanya dalam sudut pandang yang tak kumengerti. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu, "Hei bodoh! Apa maksudmu mencium pipiku kemarin? Kau gila, hah?" tawanya terhenti, ia menghirup udara sebelum berkata.

"Apa itu pertama kalinya bagimu?"

"Untuk ukuran yang bukan sedarah, IYA! Kau benar-benar bodoh tau!" aku masih tetap berbicara. "Kau yang pertama membuatku bolos kelas, cowok bodoh pertama yang membuatku menangis dan meminta maaf secara tidak wajar, pertama yang mengolok-olokku dengan 'muka tembam', dan kebanyakan jeleknya lagi, ugh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dia bergerak, menyamankan diri setelah memaksaku untuk tidak bergerak menjauh. "Kalau begitu bagus dong."

"APAAN!" aku berteriak kesal, tapi dia kembali kepada tawanya yang riang.

Mukaku merah, tapi hatiku tetap terkontrol. Di sampingnya, sering terjadi kejutan, tapi semuanya membuatku nyaman. Kebiasaan itu menjadi salah satu hal yang membuatku bertahan untuk menjadi sahabatnya meski dia sering membuatku kesal.

Wajahnya yang digilai banyak perempuan tampak damai dengan mata terpejam yang tersenyum. Aku mencoba rileks, angin atap gedung seolah tak terasa jahil lagi saat dia mulai membuka suara, "Apa kau menyukai seseorang sekarang ini?"

Aku menelengkan kepala, bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, hal itu asing bagiku. Yah, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." Tangan kanannya menggapai wajahku, mata kami bertemu dalam keadaan yang manis. Ada keyakinan disana bahwa kami akan selalu damai seperti ini selamanya.

Aku tidak berani mengira-ngira, tapi sepertinya ada suara kecil yang berdentum. Mungkin itu jantungku, tapi detaknya normal dan suara itu bukan miliknya, apa aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto?

Tapi dia berbicara lebih dulu "Jika kau menyukai seseorang, pastikan dia mengetahui tentang dirimu dan Kau juga tahu tentang dia. Jadi semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan."

Lalu tangannya turun lagi, menghela nafas sebelum tertidur di pangkuanku seperti anak kecil.

Sarannya terdengar bagus, yah ada sedikit ambiguitas, tapi kulupakan. Kami tidak tahu, kalimatnya yang manis adalah awal kegilaan yang kumulai dengan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang tidak beres. Pengalaman pertama yang memulai segalanya menjadi rumit.

Masih berlanjut...

**ucapan terima kasih kepada:**

**Guest: **setelah baca chap ini pasti tau ^^, **Fujiwara Hana: **okeh, ini sudah apdet, terimakasih yaaa**, Andypraze: **waktu saya menulis untuk Love Rain: Hello Girl adalah dimana saya merasa saya sedang bagus, hahaha, tapi terimakasih atas perhatian kamu, saya nggak nyangka juga sebenarnya #gubrak. Happy or Sad masih dalam pertimbangan, terlalu banyak cabang #shaaaa . Oke, ganbaru yo, **Yui Kazu: **ehehe, tebakan anda benar kok ^^, lanjutannya silakan dibaca. **Livylaval: **yap, saya lanjutkan ^^, silakan dibaca dan review yah #timpuked, **Uchiha Itaara: **wah... maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa, sasuke belum masuk nih. hehehe

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca**

**Ditunggu selalu review-nya ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: The L-ooney L-ove

**Akhirnya selesai ujiannya, hwaaaaaa #merentangkan tangan**

**Tinggal senam jantung deh nunggu nilai keluar. ^^ jadi sembari menunggu, lanjutin fic yang kemaren yuk, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, LOVEiyu belongs to me**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, School-life, typo#? Sorry, lil gaje, jika nggak suka sebaiknya nggak menyakiti diri sendiri ^^**

**This is my story… enjoy please**

**LOVEiyu**

Chapitre 2

The L-ooney L-ove

.

.

.

Ramalan cuaca malam tadi mengatakan bahwa besok langit akan cerah sepanjang hari. Kemungkinan terjadinya hujan akan sangat kecil karena awan menggumpal tidak dijumpai dalam data mereka.

Hanabi datang ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia seperti kakak laki-laki yang terjebak dalam tubuh mungil gadis SMP. Hinata mengangguk, mengucapkan selamat tidur dan menutup semua bukunya.

Ketika pintu ditutup, ponselnya menerima sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar dalam kontaknya. Mungkin spam, pikirnya. Acuh tak acuh, Hinata beranjak tidur ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dari nomor sama. Pesannya pun sama;

_Halo, Hinata_

Baru saja ia ingin mematikan ponselnya, deringnya kembali lagi.

_Ini aku, Kiba Inuzuka_

Lalu apa? Hinata tidak ingat mempunyai urusan dengan orang itu. Permainan hari ini sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang butuh dijelaskan karena itu hanya sebuah permainan.

_Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah, luangkan sedikit waktumu ya_

_Di kelas kok_

_Selamat tidur ^^_

Rasa kantuk itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Keinginannya untuk terlelap terganti dengan keingintahuan yang membuka begitu banyak asumsi asing yang tidak ia mengerti. Ketika sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Hinata tak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun

Nyatanya, ia menunggu pesan lain dari teman sekelasnya itu.

Ada keinginan untuk membalas pesan tadi, bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan besok sepulang sekolah. Tapi ucapan 'Selamat Tidur' dari baris terakhir pesan singkat itu entah kenapa menahan jari jemarinya untuk bergerak.

Sampai pukul satu dini hari lebih sedikit, Hinata baru bisa menidurkan segalanya.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

Seharian itu, Hinata tidak melihat Kiba ingin menanyakan sesuatu atau melakukan hal aneh. Keberadaanya lebih seperti menghindari Hinata. Kontak yang terjalin hanya saat kedua mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, dan Kiba tersenyum kikuk meski Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tidak ada yang begitu aneh untuk dikhawatirkan. Naruto tetap sama menyebalkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hinata tetap menjadi target kejahilan favoritnya. Dan rasa nyaman itu tidak tergores sedikitpun meski Hinata berkali-kali berkata benci.

Semua yang terasa biasa dan tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan itu meminggirkan semua keingintahuan Hinata malam tadi. Kiba mungkin saja hanya iseng, pada akhirnya itu hanya sebuah spam.

Jadi jadwal harianya tidak ada yang berubah. Begitu sekolah usai, ia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hyuuga-_chan_!"

Hanya ada satu Hyuuga di kelas yang kini terhenti langkahnya di ambang pintu. Wajahnya yang manis menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang bersemburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan pulang dulu." Katanya.

Mungkin jika Naruto masih di kelas, dia akan membantu gadis itu melarikan diri sekali lagi. Tapi kebiasaan pulang cepat untuk bermain di _game centre_ sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan olehnya.

Kelas masih menyisakan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Terpaku pada kedua orang yang juga diam dalam pandangan yang tak bisa diterka. Suasana canggung yang manis itu dipahami dengan cepat oleh seisi kelas. Mereka meninggalkan hanya Inuzuka dan Hyuuga di sana. Mengurusi beberapa urusan anak remaja.

Pintu ditutup dari luar, Kiba mendekati Hinata dengan canggung, dan suara samar-samar yang berusaha mendapatkan gosip di luar pintu, sama sekali tidak dipahami Hinata.

"Ada apa, Inuzuka-_kun_?" Hinata beberapa kali melihat drama romantis yang ditayangkan tiap minggu. Ada adegan dimana sebuah keadaan menjadi kikuk namun penuh tuntutan yang mendebarkan. Pelakunya biasanya seorang lelaki tampan dan gadis yang mempesona. Selalu ada degup jantung yang berima tak tentu dan lidah yang ingin meneriakkan kebenaran.

Hanabi menyebutnya adegan penembakan. Mengatakan cinta.

Diawali dengan keinginan untuk menyatakan sesuatu.

"Anu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Lalu pipi sampai telinga memerah dan keberanian diri untuk menatap ke dalam matanya.

Kiba menunduk namun dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala, menatap lurus pada gadis yang telah lama mencuri perhatiannya.

Kiba terlihat gugup. Lebih gugup dari pada kemarin. Bahkan Hinata bisa melihat keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Dan entah kenapa, rasa gugupnya selalu menular, kali ini dalam bentuk yang sama.

Pertama kali, Hinata pikir ia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Urusan dan hal-hal seperti ini tidak pernah ia tangkap dalam imajinasinya. Saat kecil dia hanya berimajinasi bahwa cinta adalah sebuah pertemuan seorang gadis dan pangeran berkuda putih yang kemudian mengajaknya berdansa, seimut itu.

Beranjak remaja, pikirannya dipaksa untuk mengubah sistem tersebut, lingkungan mengajarkannya bahwa cinta berarti pacaran dan kencan. Serta payung cinta yang berarti digoda satu kelas.

Hinata benci diolok-olok, jadi dia menjauhi semua istilah itu.

"Aku m-me-menyu-kaimu..." lalu apa? Hinata menelengkan kepala. Rasa suka kan wajar. "...maukah Kamu berkencan denganku?"

Kemudian entah kenapa, degup jantung Hinata bergerak tak normal.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

Ia disambut hangat. Pintu ia buka seperti biasa, tapi kelas membukakan begitu banyak senyuman untuknya. Kiba berdiri di depannya, mengenakan seragam yang disetrika rapi dan wajah yang berseri.

"Hari ini kita akan berkencan, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tidak tahu bila kencan akan seheboh ini. Semuanya seolah gembira seperti kurcaci yang menyanyikan kekayaan.

"Ya, di sekolah." Kata Hinata.

Kemarin, kejadiannya lumayan sukses menurut Kiba. Pemuda itu berhasil mengajak gadis pintar pendiam yang manis itu untuk berkencan dengannya. Syaratnya satu, tempat kencan mereka adalah keputusan Hinata. Untuk awalnya, gadis itu memilih sekolah.

Dalam drama yang suka ditayangkan tiap pekan, kencan diwujudkan sebagai makan minum berdua atau bermain di taman hiburan berdua. Demikian yang ditangkap Hinata.

Mereka bisa memulai kencan dengan memakan bento di dalam kelas bersama, membeli minuman di mesin bersama, dan bermain tebak gambar atau apapun di sekolah. Setidaknya itu rencana Hinata.

Tidak ada yang merasa keberatan saat Kiba tiba-tiba mengangsurkan kursi tambahan di samping Hinata, membuka kotak bento hasil paksaannya terhadap kakak perempuannya yang penuh dengan daging sapi.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Oh, yang keberatan tentu Naruto. Dia sudah siap memutar bangkunya untuk mengambil setengah jatah bento milik si gadis Hyuuga saat melihat Kiba datang dan duduk dengan manis seperti anak anjing di samping Hinata. Waktu makan siang adalah waktunya makan bersama Hinata, kenapa cecunguk ini datang?

"Kami sedang kencan, ya kan, Hinata-_chan_?" Kiba menoleh, berharap mendapatkan persetujuan manis dari Hinata. Pemilik mata serupa kabut bulan itu hanya mengangguk, ekspresinya tetap datar dan terkesan misterius.

"HAH? Sejak kapan kalian kencan! Dan apa maksudmu menambahkan '-_chan_' di belakang namanya begitu! Menjijikkan tahu!" Naruto berdiri, air mukanya memerah. Dia marah dengan hal ini. Nafasnya kacau, tersengal di antara amarah yang tidak pernah tahu datang dari mana. Yang jelas, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang kecewa, sesak. Rasanya semuanya harus diperjelas.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa maksudmu? Kalian berkencan? Sungguh?"

"Ya, hanya se-"

Kekacauan kemudian terjadi tanpa diduga. Gebrakan tiba-tiba itu dilakukan Naruto di depan bento Hinata, isinya berantakan, beberapa mengotori seragam si pemilik bento.

Kiba berdiri, mencengkeram kerah Naruto, tapi pipi bertato merahnya yang kena tinju si pirang yang sedang marah. Kelas dengan cepat terhenyak dalam atmosfer asing yang tak pernah ingin didatangkan. Tekanan udara tiba-tiba membuat mereka menahan nafas, seolah oksigen saja membeku dalam ruangan.

Harga diri Kiba sebagai lelaki membuatnya bangkit, bersiap membalaskan satu bogem pada wajah Naruto ketika Hinata mengambil alih semuanya.

Kencan yang diimpikan, hancur meleleh dalam sekejap.

Tidak ada makan bento bersama, tidak ada beli minuman kaleng bersama, bahkan tidak ada acara bermain tebak kata bersama.

Satu tamparan di pipi kanan Naruto.

Dua manik mata bulan dan langit yang bertatapan.

Tiga hati yang tidak mengerti jalan terbentang tanpa kompas.

"Kau yang bilang jika aku ingin menyukai seseorang, aku harus mengenalnya lebih baik, Naruto-kun."

"Hah?"

Kemudian setelah itu, komunikasi tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Hinata tidak merasa apa yang ia lakukan salah. Naruto enggan meminta maaf karena ego yang ia pertahankan. Dan Kiba, cukup tahu diri untuk tidak masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupan mereka yang menurutnya begitu naif.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

Hampir seminggu bertahan dengan saling cuek satu sama lain, susah dilakukan untuk orang yang bangkunya berdekatan. Masalah yang dialami sebenarnya sepele; mereka teman sekelas. Akan sukses menjadi rekor untuk keduanya saling bungkam selama seminggu kalau saja Chouji-_sensei_ tidak membuat kelompok dua orang dalam praktikum biologi hari itu.

"... dan Katagawa-_chan_, Hyuuga-_chan_ dan Uzumaki-_kun_, Hoshino-_chan_ dan ..."

Seharusnya mereka bisa sedikit lebih peka dan menyelesaikan masalah konyol ini dengan saling mengatakan 'suka' secara terbuka. Entah karena faktor usia atau gengsi yang mengedepankan akal pikiran-yang membuat sebuah pernyataan bahwa yang terjadi pada hati mereka hanya sebuah fase menuju pubertas dan tidak terlalu penting untuk dipedulikan- hingga membuat mereka menjadi semakin rumit seperti ini.

"Analisis golongan darah kalian menggunakan perangkat yang ada di meja. Satu kelompok satu meja. Langkah kerja sudah ada di buku kalian masing-masing. Setelah praktikum, buat laporan dan bersiap saya tagih presentasinya, sekian. Selamat Bekerja." Chouji-_sensei_ selesai berkata di depan dan kemudian pergi.

Tiap kelompok mulai sibuk dengan perangkat mereka masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata pun demikian. Hanya saja tangan Hinata mulai berhenti bekerja saat ia membaca langkah ketiga yang menyuruhnya untuk menusukkan jarum pada jarinya hingga berdarah. Tubuhnya melakukan reflek spontan dengan menjaga jarak dari meja praktikum, agak ke belakang tubuh partnernya, mencari perlindungan.

Semula, Naruto yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut hanya mematuhi prosedur yang ada. Sampai sebuah bunyi "Aw." dari belakangnya terdengar miris saat ia menusukkan jarum ke dalam telunjuknya.

Ia menoleh, menemukan wajah partner lab-nya yang seolah kesakitan.

Mata mereka berpandangan sekejap sebelum Hinata menunduk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, heran. Ekspresi Hinata tadi baru pertama kali ia lihat. Jadi ia berharap mendapatkan kejelasan, namun yang ada hanya kepala berambut lebat itu menggeleng kuat sambil tetap menunduk, menghindarinya.

"Hee..." kesimpulan datang di wajah Naruto yang berubah cerah. "... Kau takut ya?"

"_IIE_!" Hinata menggertak tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Lalu cepat-cepat mundur ketika tak sengaja melihat darah yang keluar dari telunjuk Naruto.

Bisa dibayangkan lah selanjutnya adegan berlangsung seperti apa. Naruto dengan sifat jahilnya, Hinata dengan sifat _tsundere_-nya, ditali dengan rapi oleh merah darah yang meluruhkan keadaan anomali mereka semula. Beberapa menghela nafas lega, mensyukuri bahwa kedua orang itu sudah 'normal' kembali. Beberapa memalingkan muka, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tak perlu begitu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka, keduanya berlarian hingga keluar lab. Berkejaran di sepanjang koridor, menciptakan berisik yang dengan cepat ditangkap guru setempat. Menyeret keduanya ke dalam ruangan untuk diberi siraman penegasan bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan membuat mereka harus membersihkan kolam renang pulang sekolah nanti.

Kenyataan menghampiri mereka dengan apa adanya. Membuka mata pada beban yang tak seharusnya mereka ambil.

Kenyataannya mereka dekat, dan akan selalu begitu.

"Ini salahmu." Hinata merengut, mukanya tertekuk. Ia ak suka membersihkan kolam renang.

"Salahmu, Tembem!" Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia menghadang Hinata, berkacak pinggang. Memasang muka kesal juga karena tidak suka bersih-bersih.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berpandangan. Sampai salah satu sadar bahwa seharusnya mereka masih marahan atau ngambekan atau apalah yang membuat mereka tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Menunduk malu, Hinata yang pertama melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku capek."

Si partner perempuan mendongak, tak lagi melihat partner lelakinya berkacak pinggang. "O-oke."

"Ck, _Tsundere_!" Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas, satu pukulan tepat di atas kepala pirang sebagai balasan, cukup adil baginya.

"Etete, _ittai_! Dasar Tembem!" Naruto belum kapok, tapi siaga dengan pukulan berikutnya. Jadi dia mengambil langkah lebih cepat. Menggenggam kedua tangan temannya itu erat meski mendapatkan perlawanan dari si empunya dan memaksanya untuk tidak berisik.

Sebentar kemudian, perasaan lega yang terhubung dengan cepat mengisi atmosfer mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sampai yang mereka tahu, tertawa adalah ekspresi terbaik yang bisa mereka keluarkan saat itu.

"...haha, jangan keras-keras." Hinata mengingatkan, tidak lagi memberontak.

Rasa nyaman itu memeluknya dari dunia tak terlihat. Selalu terasa begitu lembut ketika Naruto di sampingnya. Hatinya bersyukur, memiliki Naruto sebagai temannya yang bisa diandalkan.

Kemudian hatinya kembali berpacu, mengangkat rasa nyaman dengan getar aneh yang merambati tiap jari kakinya saat Naruto melangkah maju satu kali. Menguarkan aroma segar yang tetap maskulin sebelum mengecup pipi kanannya.

Hangat itu merayap, membasahi hatinya dengan musim semi yang sempurna.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

**Masih dilanjutkan ^^...**

**Ucapan terima kasih pada:**

**Yui Kazu: **hahaha, apa karena deskrip saya yang abal jadi gampang ditebak kalo itu NaruHina? Whahaaaa. Eh, amiiiiin ^^, btw panggil aja Aiko atau Fui, oke Yui-chan? Hehe

**Bala-san dewa hikikomori: **iya kah? Wah maaf yah, ayo dibiasakan dengan read and review fic saya ^^ #modus. Hahaha

**Guest: **iya, guest-san. okeeee

**Fujiwara Hana: **Sasuke-Hinata ada di fic saya yang lain #sekalianpromosi, hehehe #ditampol. Untuk chapter belum tahu juga sih.

**Livylaval: **terima kasih Livy-chan #ikut2tan. Terkadang saya juga agak bingung dengan fic saya sendiri lho #gubrak. Terima kasih ^^

**Terima kasih sudah mampir, ditunggu review kalian yaaaa. Ayo yang silent reader juga review dong. Silahkan mau kasih konkret, komentar, kritik, bahkan flame, monggo, saya terbuka kok ^^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	4. Chapter 3: The O-bdurate O-de

**Tidak ada yang ingin saya opening-kan.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**LOVEiyu belong with me**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, school-life, typo?#sorry, alur sedengan lah #?. Jika nggak suka sebaiknya tidak menyakiti hati sendiri ^^**

**This is my story, minna… enjoy please :D**

**LOVEiyu**

Chapitre 3: _The O-bdurate O-de_

.

.

_Waktu mempunyai kepastian untuk terus maju_

_Harusnya kita juga begitu_

_Jadi asal yakin benang ini terus dijaga_

_Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan_

_Kita selalu dekat_

_Tidak perlu ada yang dikatakan_

_Kita selalu dekat_

_Benar kan?_

.

Kiba memang menyerah untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi tidak berarti ia juga menyerah terhadap perasaannya. Meski ia paham bahwa Hinata merasa selalu nyaman di samping Naruto, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa membuat suasana yang sama juga untuk gadis tersebut.

Ia tetap berusaha.

Menggunakan kesempatan yang diberikan waktu kepadanya. Ketika keduanya bersikeras tidak akan berkomunikasi karena insiden kencan tidak jadinya bersama Hinata di kelas kemarin lusa.

Pulang sekolah di hari Rabu, ia menunggu Hinata di gerbang depan, menawarkan jasa antar pulang. Awalnya gadis itu menolaknya, jadi Kiba tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuntutinya. Dan kepekaan Hinata seperti radar yang sedang selesai di set, baru lima langkah dan langsung ketahuan.

Yah, lagipula bakat Kiba memang bukan _stalking _sih.

"Tidak sopan, Inuzuka-_kun_."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara, kau menolakku tadi." Si tato merah mempercepat langkah, menjajari Hinata yang memiliki kaki yang suka bergerak.

Hinata diam, tidak mengusir atau menolak dengan bahasa tubuh apapun. Secara implisit, ia menyilakan teman sekelasnya untuk berbicara.

"Oke aku mulai ya." Hela nafas satu kali. "Kau tau bahwa lelaki itu agak tidak bisa memahami apa dia bisa menjadi bagian, ehm, pasangan seseorang atau… err, tidak. Mereka butuh ketegasan. Yah, kalau wanita emang lebih peka sih. Jadi…" lagi, menghela nafas. Berusaha tetap fokus. Tapi dia gugup dan bingung.

Hinata tetap menunggu, menyilakan teman satu kelasnya itu menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai.

"Yah, pokoknya aku sudah bilang kalo aku suka sama kamu…" diam lagi, menghela nafas. "…aku udah ngajak kamu kencan, dan er… nggak berjalan baik."

Kemudian Kiba kesulitan mengatakan kalimat lainnya. Ia berusaha, tapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya menikmati debaran jantung menggila yang tidak sering ia dapatkan di hari-hari biasa. Ada nyeri yang datang, menyentuh hatinya dengan miris. Imajinasi liar datang, membangun beragam spekulasi terhadap reaksi apa yang akan datang jika ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

Tapi toh hatinya sedang tidak waras, ia bertaruh dan mungkin siap menangis dalam kamar nanti malam.

"Kencan denganku lagi, kali ini kencan sungguhan."

Hinata menoleh, memasang muka bingung pada tawaran tak terduga dari Kiba. "Apa maksudmu?" ia berhenti melangkah dan sepenuhnya fokus pada pemuda yang kini memerah.

Namun Kiba tidak semula menjadi Kiba yang kemarin, kali ini lebih pemaksa. Tanpa perhitungan, Hinata diseret ke sebuah lorong. Gadis yang meronta meminta melepaskan diri itu hanya dilihat sekitar sebagai gadis yang sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang berniat masuk ke dalam lingkaran urusan cinta anak tanggung seperti itu.

"_Onegai!"_ kata Kiba manis sih, cuma keadaannya yang tidak bisa disebut demikian.

Set-nya sekarang berada di lorong yang sempit, sepi, dan agak gelap. Punggung Hinata ditempelkan kepada dinding yang dingin dan agak berlumut. Kedua tangannya meluruh tegang dan ketakutan dengan bahu yang diremas oleh Kiba.

Ini sepenuhnya mengerikan bagi Hinata. Tapi ini adalah titik yang harus diambil oleh Kiba

"_Onegaishimasu."_ Ia masih memohon, menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Memohon bukan kebiasaan Kiba, tapi ia harus mencoba.

"_Onega-" _

"_Gomen__..."_

Suara lirih itu menghentikan semua ocehan Kiba, seolah petir yang membawanya kepada dunia nyata. Ia mendongak, menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. Kepalanya menunduk, aura lain yang baru Kiba kenali memaksanya untuk bungkam meski ia khawatir. Kiba tidak mendapatkan satu tatapan apapun darinya. Hanya hela nafas, dan sikap seolah apapun yang terjadi pada mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Gadis itu kesakitan dan sama sekali menolak dirinya.

Kedua tangannya terlepas, sunyi berbisik seolah selamanya ketika suara sepatu itu pergi meninggalkannya. Suaranya teratur, pendek dan tegas.

Kiba berharap suara langkahnya terdengar terang dan terus berkelanjutan. Tapi seiring matahari yang bergeser dari perputarannya, suaranya menghilang.

Dan entah kenapa, meski hawa dingin menelusup kulitnya, pipinya basah oleh hangat air yang mengalir tak terduga. Ia jatuh, pada rasa sakitnya patah hati.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

"_Ohayou_, Inuzuka-_kun._"

Seminggu terlewati dan Hinata melupakan hal tersebut. Ia menyapa pemuda itu seperti biasa, mengangguk ramah tanpa senyuman sebelum berpindah ke bangkunya.

Keramahan itu tanpa ia sadari membantu Kiba menerima kenyataan. Penyuka anjing itu berpikir Hinata akan membencinya selamanya, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Hinata yang ramah seperti dulu. Tidak ada apapun setelah itu, hanya keberanian Kiba yang sekali lagi mendekati Hyuuga yang sendirian di koridor untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Jadi kalian nggak pacaran?" Naruto mengambil kesimpulan paling ia sukai setelah mendengar dongeng dari sahabatnya di tempat favorit mereka.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut gelapnya tersibak angin yang lebih bebas karena mereka berada di ruangan tanpa atap. Aroma shampo paginya menguar, menelusup pada udara yang sama dihirup Naruto. Ia terpejam, melantunkan sebuah lagu dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Jangan tidur, Bodoh!" Hinata menggertak pada Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, tetap terpejam santai meski Hinata mengguncang-guncang bahunya untuk tetap sadar.

Mungkin kesal, mungkin juga mengambil apa yang diberikan oleh kesempatan, Naruto bergerak dengan instingnya. Kedua tangan yang semula sebagai bantalan, menggapai tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Entah berapa waktu tercepat yang ia butuhkan, ketika ia membuka mata, Hinata sudah berbaring di sampingnya, dalam pelukannya, gadis itu meronta.

"LEPASKAN AKU! Naruto _no BAKA_!"

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Naruto tetap terpejam dengan senyum yang membersit di wajahnya.

Menit berlalu dalam cercaan Hinata yang tidak mendapat respon, kelelahan menghampirinya. Ia akhirnya pasrah. Bergelung dalam pelukan, mempertahankan harga diri dengan mencoba diam dan menikmati apa yang sahabat bodohnya lakukan.

Hinata kemudian berpikir, tidak ada salahnya seperti ini. Statis namun tidak pernah membosankan. Tidak akan pernah ada kejadian mengungkapkan keanehan dalam hati yang tak terucap. Tidak akan pernah ada kecanggungan merona dalam sekejap berganti tangis yang berderai mengikuti. Ia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hal baik ini.

Biar terus seperti ini, asal tetap seperti ini, Hinata yakin mereka akan bahagia.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan, memutuskan untuk tidur dalam dekapan kebahagiaan yang hangat disalurkan oleh tubuh Naruto padanya.

Dengan tanpa disadari, pikiran yang sama menyembul dalam benak Naruto.

_Kita akan selalu dekat, ya kan?_

Langit biru, berawan bagai kecebong abstrak menyelimuti keduanya.

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

Dan ketika akhirnya sekolah mereka menemui ujung penyelesaian, tahun ketiga di hari terakhir boleh bergembira menjadi begitu monumental. Entah mungkin karena kebanyakan teman sekelasnya adalah orang-orang heboh meski tanpa kerjaan, atau memang karena atmosfer menuju perang akhir membuat emosi terbaik diekspresikan sebelum hari H. Yang jelas, Hinata tidak pernah bisa berbaur dengan baik dalam lingkaran itu.

Setelah saling ber '_cheers_' dengan soda yang dibeli di mesin minuman, ia kembali ke sudut ternyamannya. Mengamati pergerakan yang sebentar lagi ia tinggalkan dari balik jendela, mencatatnya dalam memori untuk ia amankan sebagai kenangan masa sekolah. Gadis itu akhirnya menemukan objek yang membuatnya terpaku, di halaman yang luas, lapangan basket riuh rendah oleh pertandingan antar kelas.

Naruto adalah atlit basket sekolah. Tidak sampai menjadi kapten sih, sejujurnya Hinata juga mengakui kalau manusia itu tidak memiliki kuota sebagai kapten. Tapi dia juga mengakui dengan jujur bahwa basket adalah arena jajahan Naruto. Lompatannya tinggi, _shoot_nya mantap, dan geraknya amat gesit. Naruto memang bisa berbangga diri dengan bakatnya tersebut, sampai suatu hari berani mengusik ketenangan Hinata dengan tawaran dilatih basket .

Katanya 'Pelajaran Khusus' dari si pirang, tapi Hinata menolak. Cukup tahu bahwa dia hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan Uzumaki tersebut jika berlaku konyol di lapangan.

Hinata terpejam, menikmati lagu yang ia putar dalam benaknya. Memutar kaset setahun ke belakang bersama si Bodoh yang suka sekali membuatnya jengkel. Sahabat terbaiknya di tahun ketiga SMP yang memang sepi dari pertemanan. Naruto membuat dunianya tidak terkurung pada sebatas siswa yang menjadi pengurus komite siswa dan selalu berurusan bagaimana menjadi pandai. Pemuda jahil itu membuka pintu ke dimensi yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Ia bahagia.

Tapi ia harus tetap waspada.

Selalu, kepekaannya seperti diuji ketika ia mengenali suara tapak kaki yang mendekat. Aroma kejahilan yang entah sampai kapan bisa ia temui membuatnya menoleh, menghadapi orang yang kini pura-pura mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku nggak akan kaget, Bodoh." Lalu kembali pada titik di halaman yang mengambil atensinya sejak tadi.

"Hehehe, sedang apa?" Naruto mengambil bangku di depannya, menopang dagu dan ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan Hinata. Lapangan basket dan sorak sorai kepada salah satu pemain andalan memasuki penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba datang pikiran aneh, "Jangan bilang Kau suka sama dia."

Tawa Hinata lepas, berbarengan dengan penjelasannya yang logis dalam bentuk kalimat pendek "Yang benar saja, _Baka _Naruto." yang kali ini tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sekedar mencubit pipinya pun tidak.

"Kau akan meneruskan ke SMA mana?" tanya Naruto, matanya lurus menembus ke dalam kedua bola manik Hinata yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan mendadak.

Gadis itu sedikit gelagapan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang bahwa dia belum memutuskan hal tersebut. "Mungkin di luar kota."

"Aku juga."

Hinata tercekat, penasaran. "Dimana?"

"Belum tahu, aku ikut Orang tuaku nanti. Katanya mereka akan pindah-tugas dari sini." Naruto melirih, entah kenapa senyum yang ia pasang di muka, tidak mampu berbohong jika dirinya sedang dilema.

Hening menelusup meski ruangan masih gaduh dengan nyanyian tidak jelas teman-teman mereka. Hening itu seolah memiliki jantung, berdetak satu-satu. Dan setiap detaknya seperti membuang berjuta detik yang menyesakkan.

Kembali, pertanyaan itu datang dalam benaknya, _Kita akan selalu dekat, ya kan?_

Inginnya begitu, inginnya mengikat semua kemungkinan perpisahan itu menghampiri waktu, nyatanya, tali pun mereka tidak punya. Kekang itu hanya bisa mereka wujudkan dengan senyum hangat yang terasa basi. Seolah labirin, rasanya semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dilewati.

Hanya tersisa sifat keras kepala masing-masing yang terus memberikan mereka stimulan bahwa mereka akan terus dekat meski laut membentang dan bermil-mil jarak tidak bisa dihindari.

_Kita akan selalu 'dekat', benar kan?_

…

"Kan bisa nyewa kamar kalau pengen satu sekolah lagi, atau kita ambil sekolah asrama?"

"Yah, ide bagus. Aku akan bicara sama orang tuaku nanti."

"Hei…"

"Hm?"

"Kita… bisa begini terus kan?"

"… harus."

Kemudian, "Mungkin saatnya kita bertukar alamat e-mail."

**Aiko Fusui-LOVEiyu**

**Masih bersambung…**

**Segini dulu, nanti kalo kebanyakan malah nggak matching sama sub-judulnya. Hehe**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**Balahdong-Pelacio: **iya ya? Alurnya emang rada cepet. Saya suka yang kayak gitu, hehe. Tapi saya usahakan bisa nyambung. Dozo ^^

**Ranggagian67**: saya juga masih berjiwa muda #aiiiiiih :D

**Jihanfitrina-chan**: mereka saling menyukai kok ^^

**Guest**: iya, alurnya mundur-maju-mundur lagi. Hahaha, banyakin word? Nggak janji yaaaa #dilemparguest

**Bala-san dewa hikikomori**: mari ikuti terus fic saya agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda #digeplak. Hahaha

**Andypraze**: terima kasih banyak, saya juga selalu suka membaca review-mu ^^. Bukan kok. Yang kemaren bukan pra-ending. Yosh!

**Yui Kazu**: hahaha, Naruto emang jahil dari kecil. Yaudah gak apa-apa, daripada saya dipanggil tante -_-… keluarkan uneg2 anda, daripada nanti kena hipno sama si peminta uneg2 ^_^

**Mr. Xavier**: saya juga pengennya begitu, tapi entahlah nanti lihat perkembangannya gimana. Hehehe

**Fujiwara Hana**: nggak apa-apa kok. Tanabata itu ya, sou ka? Domo ^^. Kiba masih ngejar Hinata nggak yaaa… kalau udah baca yang ini pasti tahu deh. Hehehe. Yosh! Daijoubu.

**Putchy-chan**: oke ^^ terima kasih yaaaaa

**Saya minta review-nya, jangan sekedar view dengan silent. Isi review kalian menjadi motivasi saya untuk lanjut nge-post fic ini ^^**

**Salam**

**Aiko fusui**


End file.
